Welcome to my World!
by Pastoutkitty
Summary: Elladan and Elrohir are swept off on a grand adventure to...wait, Virignia Beach? R&R I want flames, they melt my cheese into fondue.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Thanks to Nakki and Chickenwing for their demented yet inspirational minds that helped write this story. I don't own any LOTR characters; if I did I would pay someone to write this for me! Anyhoo! R&R please no flames about this being Mary Sue-ish this is my first fic.  
  
Welcome to My World  
Chapter One: Sleep Disturbances  
  
I had just gotten home from what was probably the worst week of my  
life and my parents would be gone in Paris for three months. At least  
there was SOME good news.  
  
The more I thought about it, the more life sucked.  
  
First, my new Vans got stolen. Next, the teachers had a meeting and  
decided that they should all require that we do a ten page paper on  
stuff like the significance of the Pythagorean Theorem (A/N: we're  
learning it in math and it is boooring! Saying it makes me sound  
smart!)Teachers are evil!  
  
Then, I got benched during volleyball practice, and at cheerleading I  
was on top of the pyramid for a routine and I fell right on my  
shoulder.  
  
Let me tell you, it hurt! As I drove home in my black F-150 I could  
feel it beginning to swell up. As soon as I pulled into the driveway I  
went straight to the kitchen, got an ice pack, and went to my room.  
  
As soon as the door was shut I fell gratefully on to my big, soft bed  
and fell asleep. Little did I know that my little nap wouldn't last  
for long .  
  
Yay the first chapter done! Please R&R 


	2. Welcome to the beach

Soon after she had fallen asleep there was a large bang, which woke her up immediately. When her eyes came back into focus she saw two identical, brunette men staring at her in what appeared to be shock.  
  
She did the first thing that came into her mind considering that there were two strange men in her room... she ran. The two guys, not knowing what else to do chased after her. When she looked over her shoulder she let out a strangled yelp. How could they catch up with her so quickly? She was supposedly the fastest runner in school!  
  
She started to get tired and was slowing down. The two noticed this and sprinted up to her and tackled her to the ground. She gave a cry of pain as a loud popping sound was heard.  
  
"My lady are you hurt?" one of them asked.  
  
"Ya. I think my shoulder's dislocated"  
  
"We're terribly sorry for that. My brother Elrohir is an experienced healer. Maybe he could be of some assistance. By the way my name's Elladan."  
  
"My name's Morgan, but everybody calls me Mo." Elrohir finally spoke up,  
  
"Well Mo, would you allow me to tend to your shoulder?" "Sure. I guess I can't live in agony forever can I?"  
  
"Alright I'll need a cloth to make a sling for your arm."  
  
"Okay let me get the one in my closet. Follow me." She led them back up to her room and got the old sling from a previous injury.  
  
"Sit down on the bed. Now Elladan hold her arm still. "Elrohir instructed. Then he took a hold of her shoulder and jerked it back into place.  
  
"Barbara Streisand!"(A/N: that's owned by trey and matt the creators of South Park) Elrohir put her arm in the sling.  
  
"Alright, now that that's settled. Where are we?" one of the twins asked.  
  
"Well you're in Virginia Beach, Virginia" All she received was blank stares, so she tried again. "The United States of America? Planet Earth?"  
  
"I think you mean Middle Earth." One of the twins said she couldn't tell the difference between the two.  
  
"Nope, just plain old Earth. Since ya'lldon't know where the hell you are you can stay here for the time being"  
  
"Thank you for your kindness" "No problem. Let me show you to your rooms. Follow me." The twins followed her up the stairs to the guest room where there were two twin beds. "I'll go get you some of my brother's clothes. You look like his size. If you walked outside like that people would lock you away for good." She left and came back with two pairs of jeans, a Nirvana and a Rolling Stones shirt, and two pairs of converse.  
  
"Um it's almost midnight so I'm going to bed and you should too. I have to go to school in the morning."  
  
"Goodnight Mo" they both said at the same time.  
  
"Night"  
  
Alright, not the best start but I'll try to make it better. (Try being the key word there)  
  
The only thing I own is Mofamily.  
  
Byes 


	3. Sorry Guys

Hey people that read this fic… Im sorry, but I don't like the way the storyline is going. I started it like three years ago and it just seems so stupid to me. So don't expect anything else from me on this story. Thanks to those who reviewed, I REALLY appreciate it!

DestructiveOne


End file.
